Littlest Pet shop Christmas
by Rosalinawysteria92
Summary: The story of two families and Batman the bat-dog building a snowman and bearing a grudge against the tree stealers. Based off of a video my friend and I made. DOES NOT CONTAIN CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW!


I DO NOT OWN LITTEST PET SHOP, BATMAN, OR MEGAMAN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

A Littlest Pet shop Christmas

By Rosalinawysteria92

….

A ginger cat named Roll had just woken up. It was Christmas Eve and so she went to wake her roommates up too. First, she went over to Alicia the Skunk and tried to wake her up, but it was no use as Alicia was in a deep slumber. Next, she tried Tessa the sheepdog, but the other pet was still asleep. Finally, she skipped over to Batman the bat-dog and leapt up onto his large bed.

"What about you Batman?" Roll asked.

Batman opened one eye and stared at her in annoyance, "I am Batman, I sleep as long as I want!" he growled before going back to sleep.

Roll walked to the windowsill and yelled across to her neighbors.

Annie the Yorkie answered with a quick "Hi!" before falling off the windowsill. Crawling back up, she once again said "Hi."

"Merry Christmas!" Roll cheered.

"Happy Holidays!" Annie replied.

"What are you guys doing today? We're going sledding!" Roll exclaimed.

"I dunno, I'm probably going to work in my garden, and yeah," came the response.

"Okay, have fun… gardening…" Roll said, surprised that the other family wasn't doing something for Christmas.

"Okay!" Annie spoke jumping back into her house.

…..

"We're going sledding!" yelled an excited Roll. They were finally at the big hill. The two sleds they had brought were heavy and so the pets had to work together to push them up.

Tessa and Alicia went downhill first, and Batman took their sled back up the hill all by himself before getting onto it and announcing "Batman can fly!" as the sled flew into the air.

Roll had her turn on one of the sleds and she hit Batman on her way down.

They all continued sledding.

….

Back at Annie's house, Susan the cat had just began marking her papers, and Annie was working in her garden. After a few minutes of this, Winston the terrier got out of his comfy bed and was eating his food. The other two pets joined him and ate from their food dishes.

After they were all finished, Annie asked, "so what should we do for the Holidays?" She thought for a moment before speaking again "Christmas tree!"

"Yeah, but where are we gonna get one?" queried Susan.

"Our neighbors have one… let's go get it," Winston plotted.

"Okay!" Susan agreed.

"Uh… are you guys sure? Yeah!" Annie decided.

"Let's go, let's go come on!" Winston said.

…

Back at the hill, Batman had an idea. "I have an idea," he said, "let's make a snowman."

The pets began to collect snow in large quantities to add to their snowman.

"It'll be the world's biggest snowman ever!" Batman decided.

"Yeah!" commented Roll who had gotten a large clear rock for the head. "I can't get it up!" she cried, so Batman tried to help her by putting the boulder to one of the sleds. His attempts didn't work.

The rock rolled away and Batman chased after it; when he caught up to it he tried to bring it back to the group. The strange rock must've been made of some kind of rubbery material because it started to bounce, and when it bounced, it glowed in rainbow colors.

"Woah! It has magical powers!" Batman bellowed before finally placing it on top of the snowman. "That's our snowman… it's wonderful."

…..

Annie's family had built a bridge across to the other house's window and Winston was currently leading them across. After crossing, Winston grabbed the tree and told the others, "now, whatever you do don't make a mess."

Suddenly, Annie tripped over the table and Winston shook his head in disappointment. Susan also fell over a basket of food, causing it to spill everywhere. They decided they should leave before anything else could happen, but their bridge had collapsed.

"Uh-oh… should we jump across?" suggested Winston, and so they did. The family landed in Annie's indoor garden, wrecking it in the process.

….

Once again, back at the hill, Batman was up to something. Or rather, he was putting something up; it was a statue of a cat that the four pets had agreed would look good as the snowman's hat.

"I can do it," Batman had told his friends before failing at putting the cat up. "No I can't…"

After trying a few more times, he got the statue to balance on the head of the snowman. "There, it's beautiful! It's a cat!"

"Okay, let's go home!" said Tessa. So, they headed back to their house.

…

"What happened here? Our tree is gone!" Batman stated.

"Oh no, our tree!" Tessa shrieked in panic.

"Somebody left a mess. Was it us? Or did someone take our tree and leave this big mess?" Roll pondered.

"Yeah, all of our food is everywhere and... our tree is missing!" Alicia indicated the obvious.

"Yes, we know our tree is missing," Tessa replied bluntly.

"I will find the tree and bring it back, because I'm Batman!"

….

"Neighbors!" Batman yelled from his window, "Have you guys seen a tree with lights on it… and a star… and stuff?!"

"No, no we haven't seen a tree," was Winston's reply.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" asked Batman after spotting the tree lying in Annie's garden. "That kinda looks like _my_ tree!"

"No, it's our tree," Winston explained.

"Okay, thank you for the help!" said Batman before having a sudden realization. "Wait a minute, that's our tree!"

"Oopsie, we thought it was our tree!" spoke Annie nervously.

"Well, it's my tree, and I'm taking it back!" Batman said before jumping over to the other house, grabbing the tree and returning to his residence.

"Guess what! The neighbors stole our tree!" Batman announced.

….

"Are they going to call the cops on us? They can't, I have a perfectly good record!" Susan cried.

"It's okay, the tree's not here so they have no evidence!" Winston said victoriously.

"Why didn't we just go get our own tree?!" Annie scolded, "Or, I could just grow a tree! Umm, we're gonna go to the tree lighting right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Susan reassured Annie.

…..

"I can't believe they took our tree!" exclaimed Roll.

"It's okay; at least we got it back," Tessa reminded her.

"But they took it!"

"Yeah, they took it…" growled Batman menacingly. "They really took it. I'm gonna go to the tree lighting, it's gonna be awesome…wonder if they're gonna be there? I'm gonna get them…"

"Batman! Don't go hurt people!" Roll ordered.

"Fine!" Batman reluctantly agreed before going up to his bed.

…

Later, at the tree lighting, Batman was glaring at Annie, Susan and Winston. "Look who it is, it's the tree stealers! Hey, hey why'd you take our tree?"

"Uh-oh." Annie breathed nervously.

"Answer me!" Batman yelled.

"Batman, it's okay," Roll reassured him, but Batman wasn't satisfied.

"It's not okay!"

"Settle down."

"Let's light the tree," stated the announcer. The tree lights flickered on and everyone cheered… even Batman.

THE END!

…..

Please Review… for Batman's sake.


End file.
